A 10 Year old Kirlia
by quinsir1
Summary: Sorry for a sucky title, I couldn't think. Anyways, my story is about the Pokemon called Kirlia and I could possibly put a Gardevoir in there if you would like me to. I also made the main character a 10 year old boy, to put a twist. Here's a twist you don't see often. A Kirlia fanfic instead of a Gardevoir (Now with Gardevoir!)
1. Chapter 1: A New Origination

Welcome to my brand new story! This is the narrator text. Anyways, this is a story about a ten year old boy finding a... Kirlia? Gardevoir? I haven't decided yet. But I will as I write! It's an action packed story. With a bit of lemon. Or maybe not. It's kind of hard to pull off lemon with a kid, y'know?

I was walking home from school, my Bidoof behind me. I still hadn't figured out too much about my Bidoof. So I took out my Nintendo 3DS and looked at the data.  
"Bidoof: Bzzttt -ERROR- Shutting down."  
It just didn't work. Maybe my 3DS needed an update? Anyways, I looked at the tall grass. Some of it was shaking, maybe because all the wild Pokemon in this region were always about. I took out my Nintendo 3DS again and selected the Pokesensor app. It looked through tall grass like an x-ray. I saw something that I had never seen before... That must've been one of the unknown pokemon! "Oh my gosh! I could get such a reward for this pokemon!" Thinking it was an unknown pokemon, I ran up to it. "Go! Bidoof!" Bidoof ran forth and brought out...  
A Kirlia! I had seen them before. They battled like no tomorrow. With Bidoof being a normal type pokemon against a fairy type, he was doing real good! (Did I get that right? Tell me in a review!) I told Bidoof, "Alright, Bidoof, make her weak with a tackle!" Bidoof ran at Kirlia with blinding speed. Kirlia got shot backwards. She looked weak. "Oh man! I can't believe I got a pokeball for getting 100% on my test last week!  
I threw the pokeball at the weak Kirlia. Me and Bidoof stared as it started shaking...shaking... getting weaker... Click! Gotcha! Kirlia was caught! Me and Bidoof both had fun. I picked up the pokeball. "Come on Bidoof! Lets get her to a pokemon center!" And they ran and ran to a pokemon center with the fact that they had a new best friend.  
"Hi, boy! Are your pokemon hurt?" "One of them is, y'see, I just caught a Kirlia! And it is weak from fighting." "Oh no! Let me heal one." And the pokemon center lady picked up my Kirlia's pokeball, and rested it on a mechanical healer. It made a cute short lullaby that went something like "Do do do dodo do!" The pokemon center lady turned from the healer and gave back Kirlia. "We hope to see you again" As I walked out, saying thank you.

Did you like the first chapter? Expect more! I thought about the Kirlia, and thought about how many people like Gardevoir. There is a surpise coming up, Gardevoir fans, stay tuned! Oh, and for the real life objects thing, like the Nintendo 3ds? That is intended. I don't want to play with any copy rights, though.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking bones

Hey guys! I uploaded my first chapter just a little while ago! And I can't wait to get this one down pat! Here we go, let us get right into the action!

I was walking home to my mom's house from the Kirlia battle, and I heard a shaking in the grass... Again. "Oh god." I said to myself. "Bidoof! Bring out that Pokemon!" I said as Bidoof ran in the grass and brought out... Hmm... I couldn't quite figure that one out. Oh! It was an Unknown Pokemon! Somehow, my 3DS seems to have 718 Pokemon, even though the professor has only found 640. Was this a lost Pokemon from a new region? While Bidoof distracted the Pokemon, I took out my 3DS. It started to speak in a robotic voice. "Bzzzt: A rock and dragon type Pokemon. He lives in dark caves and has 3 other friends: Bzzt, Bzzzzt, and BZZZZT. Shutting down" "Gosh Darnit!" I threw my 3DS back in my bag. "Well, since I don't have any Pokeballs left, let's see what my Kirlia could do!" "Bidoof! Come back!" And Bidoof got turned into a red light and got sucked into a Pokeball. "Ok! Kirlia! Come on out!" Kirlia came out of her Pokeball and hit the rock type right in the face. The opponent tried Dragon Pulse, but when it hit, thinking with fear that my Kirlia was knocked out, she just stood there. She went for a Fairy type move, called Moonblast. It hit the Pokemon with such force, he had been automatically knocked out, thanks to my Bidoof's distraction and attacks. "Kir? Kirr?" Kirlia said. I went up my Kirlia, thinking it would be friendly. I was wrong. I started talking in a sweet and caring voice, but all Kirlia would do is punch me. Again... And even again if she was bored. After most my bones had been broken. I almost fainted like a Pokemon. But I did black out.

Did you love that? Or like it? Tell me, it's okay if you don't like the story.


	3. Chapter 3: Infrequency

I hope you like the story so far! Here is a surprise many fans will love! Here we go! Please note I changed the rating to T because of the change of straight writing to infrequent sexual content.  
When I woke up, I heard a deeper voice, and it spoke in a different Pokemon voice. "G-g-gar?" It seemed to talk like a Gardevoir? My vision went back and I saw a gardevoir, legs and unfortunately, butt on my body. It kind of made me sick. It spoke to me using psychic powers. "Hello, Jake." Gardevoir said to me. "You can talk? Ow." Dammit, her ass was getting worse on my body. "Um... Gar?" I asked. "Yes?" Gardevoir asked. "Can you uh... Get off?" It took alot of effort to say that to a female, Pokemon or not. Gardevoir looked down and blushed. "Ah!" Gardevoir screamed. She immediately got off. Still, with that little bit of hatred she had when she was a Kirlia, she kicked me in the face. "Ow! What was that for?" I got mad. "I don't know! I'm sorry." "Come on, let's get back to my house. My mom can have some food for us."I said to Gardevoir. "Um.. Can we have some time alone?" Gardevoir asked me. That made me wavy. "Uh... Sure.. Whatever you want." So we went into the tall grass. Gardevoir seemed to have hidden. Kirlia used to do this all the time. So it must've still been in her fashion. I started to look around, fortunately no wild Pokemon popping out. I still looked around, running into friendly Pokemon, asking for directions. Nobody knew. I hope she didn't trick me. I don't like that. So I stumbled in a patch of shaking grass. And I didn't see anything. I heard something behind me. I turned around. "GET OVER HERE!" Gardevoir grabbed me.  
What happens next? Sorry for the content. I just felt like it.


End file.
